


A Way Home

by satiredichotomy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Within the Serpent's Grasp, Episode: s02e01 The Serpent's Lair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-24
Updated: 2001-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiredichotomy/pseuds/satiredichotomy
Summary: Daniel contemplates his probable death





	A Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist watching the S1 finale and S2 premiere again, and felt like doing another lil' fic from Daniel's POV. Took me about 15 minutes this time, but still having laziness issues (despite having 4 cups of coffee) so no beta. All mistakes are mine.

It was odd, Daniel thought. He'd never admit it to anyone, but in his last moments, he realised he wasn't unhappy with the way he was dying. He'd often worried that he would die crossing the road or doing something equally stupid. He didn't want that. Apparently someone up there had heard him, as it appears that he got his wish. 

Daniel was going to die having protected his team and ultimately helping to save earth. He was many things, had many talents, but being a soldier wasn't one of them. He'd worried about the weapons part of exploring and the having to fight in self-defence, but it hadn't really come in practise. Until now. He'd been left to watch SG-1's backs, and he'd done the job. The Jaffa were dead, and SG-1 had transported to the other ship. Daniel knew they'd finish the job, and save earth. 

He also knew they'd die, too. 

But a small part of him didn't agree. _No_ , the little voice said. *Jack won't give up that easily. Bra'tac and Teal'c have worked on these motherships for decades. If anyone knows a way out, it'll be them.* The voice carried on making suggestions. *Maybe these motherships have little shuttles, like on Star Trek, which they can escape to. Perhaps they could 'gate out when they get close enough to Earth,* the voice continued. 

Daniel almost cried out with frustration. *Of course they can't 'gate out!* he told the voice. *The damn 'gate's on this ship - \-- wait a second!* 

Duh. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He could 'gate out himself! Thrilled by the thought that he wasn't really stuck there, he slithered sideways before realising there was no way he'd possibly make it out alive. It was just too far away. 

So he lay back, acknowledging, that yes, this time he was going to die. The Nox weren't here to bring him back from the great beyond. It wasn't an illusion, as had been the case with Nem. And Apophis was long gone, so he wasn't going to bring him back the way Ra had, with the sarcophagus. 

Daniel lay there a moment, silently cursing Apophis for not being there to resuscitate him for his own nefarious reasons. 

And then inspiration struck again. He didn't need Apophis! The damn sarcophagus was right there, much closer than the stargate. All he had to do was get into it ... Ignoring the pain shooting through his body, he made his way towards it. As he climbed in, he made a silent prayer for the rest of SG-1 and Bra'tac, hoping they too would find a way home. 


End file.
